De mal en peor
by Nuria115
Summary: Edward es una persona a la que, de repente, todo le empezó a ir mal. Se recupera de algo y, cuando parece que todo le vuelve a ir bien, ocurre otra desgracia peor. ¿Cambiará su suerte?
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia Edward es una persona a la que, de repente, todo le empezó a ir mal. Se recupera de algo y, cuando parece que todo le vuelve a ir bien, ocurre otra desgracia peor.

Los capítulos serán cortitos, aunque intentaré actualizar más a menudo que con mi otro fic, (que, al paso que llevo, ni yo recordaré de qué iba, tengo mi idea de cómo continuarlo, pero no sé muy bien como enfocarlo... Tengo que encontrar mas ideas .) suelo tener más ideas para historias de este tipo más triste.

Edward POV

_Querido diario:_

_Faltan dos días para la boda. Por fin me voy a casar con Tanya. Soy tan feliz… Mi prima Alice me ha comprado este precioso diario. Pocas veces escribiré en él. Voy a plasmar mis sentimientos en dibujos. Pero por ser este el primer día, voy a hacer una excepción. _

_Solo puedo pensar en mi amada Tanya. En su largo y sedoso cabello rubio rojizo, en su don de gentes… Se lleva bien con casi todo el mundo, menos con algunas mujeres celosas. ¡Creen que les va a quitar a sus novios! ¡Ella __**jamás **__haría eso! Que se lleve bien con toda la población masculina de Seattle no quiere decir que se tire a todos esos hombres. A Alice no le cae bien y Emmett, mi primo, solo dice: "Hay demasiados tíos en Seattle como para que los tire a todos" Lo cual me recuerda que tengo que matar a Emmett por decir semejante burrada. Se salvó porque Alice quiere que salga bien en las fotos…_

_Bueno, ya no puedo escribir más, hoy voy a darle una sorpresa a Tanya_.

Cerré el diario y lo dejé sobre la mesa. Cogí las llaves de casa y de mi adorado Volvo y salí de casa. Diez minutos después estaba delante de la puerta de la casa de mi amor. La puerta estaba abierta.

-Qué extraño- pensé.

Se oían unos ruidos que venían de su habitación en el piso de arriba. Subí y abrí lentamente la puerta viendo lo que menos esperaba: Tanya con el novio de Alice, Félix.

-Hasta nunca, _amor_-pensé.

Salí de la casa sin que se dieran ni cuenta. Estaban demasiado entretenidos como para enterarse, pensé con rabia. Subí al coche y llamé a Alice.

-Edward, quería hablar contigo de…-empezó.

-No hay boda-la interrumpí.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó-¿Qué pasa?

-Voy a casa a por unas cosas y luego hacia Forks y te cuento.

-Pero…

Colgué el teléfono y lo apagué. Cuando llegué a casa metí en una maleta algo de ropa y guardé en unas cajas mi material para dibujar. En media hora me dirigía hacia Forks.

Horas después l legué a Forks, un tranquilo pueblo donde pocas veces salía el sol. A las afueras del pequeño pueblo vivía mi familia. Aparqué enfrente de la lujosa mansión que pertenecía a mis tíos. Cuando bajaba del Volvo la puerta se abrió y salió de la casa Alice. Era bajita, de ojos y pelo negro, cuyas puntas iban en todas direcciones. Era pálida, un rasgo común en mi familia. Detrás de ella salió Emmett, alto, muy musculoso. Daría miedo si no fuera tan infantil. Por último salió Esme, mi tía. De cabello largo negro y cara en forma de corazón. Los tres parecían preocupados, y mi expresión no parecía más que aumentar su preocupación. Alice fue la primera en hablar:

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-No hay boda. He pillado a… Tanya-me costaba decir su nombre- con… Félix.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Espera… ¿Félix? ¿Mi Félix?-preguntó Alice. Las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Yo simplemente asentí y ella me abrazó llorando.

-¿Co... Cómo pudieron?-murmuraba ella.

No sabía exactamente cuándo había empezado a llorar, pero tenía el rostro húmedo. Entramos dentro, al salón, y allí les conté la _escenita_ que vi en casa de la que podría haber sido mi futura esposa. Me ofrecieron una habitación para alojarme hasta que consiguiera una casa; iba a vender la de Seattle para comprar una aquí.

Desde mi habitación oía a Alice llorar en la habitación de al lado. Ella también puso todas sus esperanzas en su relación. Muy entrada la noche llegó tío Carlisle del hospital donde trabaja. Imaginé el semblante serio que le caracterizaba congelarse dando paso a uno triste cuando Esme le pusiera al día de los hechos. A las dos de la madrugada Alice se quedó dormida, ya no se le oía llorar. Yo no concilié el sueño hasta unas horas antes del amanecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los dos reviews. Espero que en este capi haya alguno más ;)

Me desperté pronto, pocas horas después de dormirme. Me levanté e hice mi cama. Entré al baño y me miré en el espejo. Mi reflejo me devolvía la mirada. Bajo mis ojos había unas oscuras ojeras. Me duché tomándome mi tiempo y bajé a desayunar con lo primero que pillé de la maleta. En la cocina estaban hablando Esme y Carlisle. En cuanto entré se callaron.

-Buenos días-saludé para romper el silencio.

-Hola Edward, cuánto tiempo. Me alegra verte, a pesar de las circunstancias de la visita- dijo Carlisle-. Espero que ahora que has descansado algo podrás afrontarlo todo mejor.

-Es difícil no pensar en ella, en lo que podría haber sido-contesté. No quería que se preocuparan por mí así que intenté sonreír. Creo que solo conseguí hacer una mueca-. ¿Se despertó Alice?

-No- contestó Esme-. Ella también estaba muy ilusionada con su pareja. Dejémosla dormir.

En ese momento bajó Emmett sonriendo.

-Familia, traigo buenas noticias. Vais a conocer a Rosalie, puede que también a su hermano Jasper. Les he invitado a comer hoy, para animar esto un poco-anunció feliz. Por lo que recordaba, llevaba un tiempo saliendo con una chica llamada Rosalie Hale.

-Oh, por fin conoceremos a tu novia-dijo Esme ilusionada.

-Buenos días-dijo Alice en voz baja. Había entrado sin que nadie lo notara. Sus ojeras estaban más marcadas que las mías. Iba vestida de gris, un color que pocas veces vestía.

-¡Alice!-exclamó Emmett- Hoy vais a conocer a Rosalie y Jasper. ¡Esta tarde puedes arrastrar a Jasper al centro comercial! ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Una nueva víctima!

-Yo cuento dos: Jasper… y Rosalie-intervine.

-Rosalie se quedará conmigo- me corrigió Emmett- No la dejaré sola con Alice jamás.

-No hay problema, tú nos podrás llevar las bolsas- dijo Alice sonriendo por primera vez esa mañana. Las compras realmente le hacían olvidar todos los males.

La mañana acabó dando paso al mediodía. Alice se había cambiado y ahora vestía ropa de colores más alegres, como era habitual en ella. Estaba muy emocionada, algo nerviosa, aunque sus nervios no se comparaban con los de Emmett. Llevaba una hora dando vueltas por toda la casa cuando oímos que se acercaba un coche a la casa. Poco después alguien tocaba al timbre, ya estaban aquí. Emmett corrió a abrir la puerta y nosotros fuimos a la entrada. Se paró delante de la puerta para comprobar que estaba bien peinado. Alice se contenía para no dar saltitos.

-¡Rose!-exclamó Emmett abalanzándose sobre una figura. Cuando se separó de ella vimos que era muy atractiva. Rubia, tenía un cuerpo de infarto… Detrás de ella había otra persona. Un chico alto, rubio, delgado, ojos azules… Alice no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Rose, Jasper, estos son mi hermana Alice, mi primo Edward y mis padres, Carlisle y Esme- nos presentó señalándonos con la mano cuando decía nuestros nombres-. Estos son mi querida Rosalie y su hermano gemelo, Jasper.

-Hola-saludaron ambos.

Pasamos al salón y allí Alice murmuró:

-Me has hecho esperar demasiado tiempo, Jazz

-Lo siento, señorita-se disculpó. Alice sonrió, no parecía la misma de esta mañana.

Lo pasamos bastante bien. Rosalie parecía fría al principio, pero descubrimos que tiene un corazón de oro. Era modelo, y Jasper, arquitecto. Después de comer, Jasper se fue porque tenía trabajo y Emmett y Rosalie no hacían más que mirarse y babear. Bueno, eso último solo Emmett.

-Edward, ¿podrías acompañarme a la cocina?-preguntó Alice.

-Por supuesto, Alice-dije mientras la acompañaba. Una vez en la cocina Alice me dijo muy emocionada:

-Edward, ¡Jasper es el hombre de mi vida! ¡He soñado con él esta noche y con la comida de hoy!-Alice daba pequeños saltitos por la emoción contenida-¡Lo vi! Seré feliz con él en el futuro. Sé que le gusto.

Ya entendía por qué había superado lo de Félix. Por qué había estado nerviosa por la mañana. ¡Ella sabía que su sueño se cumpliría! La abracé y le dije que esperaba que todo le fuera bien.


	3. Chapter 3

El día siguiente conducía mi Volvo para recoger a una amiga de Alice, una tal Bella. Había llamado hace poco, diciendo que venía para Forks y, antes de llegar, su coche la dejó tirada. Como Alice iba a trabajar y Emmett iba a pasar el día con Rosalie, me tocó recogerla a mí.

Cuando llegué al puente la vi. Era hermosa. No como Rosalie, tenía algo especial. Su pelo castaño tenía algunos reflejos rojizos. Era pálida, un poco menos que yo. Más alta que Alice pero más baja que yo. Delgada. Juraría que en cualquier momento desplegaría unas alas.

Salí del Volvo y me presenté:

-Hola, soy Edward Masen, el primo de Alice. ¿Eres Bella?

-Sí-dijo ruborizada. Era adorable.

-¿Sabes qué le pasó al coche?-pregunté.

-Una rueda pinchada y no tengo ninguna de repuesto- dijo apenada.

-Bueno, vente a casa, ya lo arreglaremos luego. Sube a mi Volvo-ofrecí. Subió en el asiento del copiloto-. ¿Qué te trae a Forks?

-Compré una casa aquí la semana pasada por Internet-contestó-.

-Vaya… Fuiste tú la que compró la casa esa. Fui ayer dispuesto a comprarla pero me dijeron que se me adelantó alguien por Internet-le conté-. Como no quería causar problemas a Carlisle y Esme por vivir con ellos, compré la de al lado que, afortunadamente pusieron en venta ayer. Seremos vecinos.

Ella sonrió.

-Me alegro de tenerte de vecino, eres muy amable. Tenía algo de miedo de no conocer a nadie pero contigo al lado me siento más tranquila- me confesó.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil. Era Alice. Puse el manos libres.

-Edward, ya cancelé todo lo de la boda-decía Alice. Bella me miraba ignorando que había tenido hasta hace unos días planes de boda-. Ya no hay que preocuparse de nada.

-Mmm… Vale Alice. Ya recogí a Bella, vamos a su casa-le informé.

-¿Va a vivir en Forks?-se oyó un gritito- ¡Ella compró la casa que querías! ¡Lo vamos a pasar en grande! ¡Bella, tienes que conocer a Rosalie! Mañana iremos de compras a Seattle…-siguió hablando sobre su plan de compras mientras la cara de Bella perdía su color.

-Esto… Alice. Mañana no podré ir de compras… Emm… Tendré que…-intentó mentir.

-La invité a comer, estará ayudándome a preparar mi casa para que sea habitable- la ayudé.

-Otro día será-dijo Alice decepcionada. Colgó.

-Te debo una-me agradeció-.

-Lo de ayudarme es verdad. Tranquila, la casa está bien, pero creo que le falta algo de decoración y para eso no puedo pedir ayuda. Nueve de cada diez cardiólogos prohíben pedir ayuda con algo relacionado en moda o decoración a mi prima-bromeé-. Ya hemos llegado.

Bajamos del coche y sacó unas llaves para abrir la puerta. La casa era idéntica a la mía. Por dentro estaba muy bien decorada, mejor que la mía, tengo que admitirlo.

-Me encanta-dijo-. La decoró mi amiga Ángela. Iba a pedírselo a Alice, pero, además de que mi cardiólogo también me lo prohíbe, quería darle una sorpresa.

-¿En qué trabajas?-pregunté.

-Soy enfermera, voy a trabajar en el hospital de Forks. ¿Y tú?

-Soy fotógrafo, aunque también dibujo. Se podría decir que prefiero dibujar, pero como fotógrafo consigo más empleo… Dibujando me saco un dinerillo también, pero lo tengo más difícil. Alguna persona que me conoce me encarga algo y ya está, no mucho más. ¿Por qué viniste a Forks a vivir? ¿Problemas con el novio?-bromeé.

-Exactamente-dijo perdiendo su alegría.


End file.
